


Imperfections

by Webbers_the_Wabbers_421



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Dating, Fluff, Jake is a good boyfriend, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Nudity, Post-Canon, Post-Squip, Rich Goranski's Lisp, Rich is afraid of fire, Rich is thirsty af, Romance, Scars, Skinny Dipping, Stop lewding my bois™, Swimming, all fluff, boyf riends (mentioned) - Freeform, gay af, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webbers_the_Wabbers_421/pseuds/Webbers_the_Wabbers_421
Summary: Everyone has them. I have my lisp, Heere has all that acne, and Michael has his stretch marks. But after the Squippening, which is what we decided to call it, everyone was left with more imperfections. Speaking of which, that whole incident at Jake’s party didn’t just leave me with some fucking expensive plastic surgery bills and a surprisingly sympathetic new boyfriend. On top of all that, I have a crippling fear of fire. Which is why I’m now having an incredibly silent panic attack while my boy Michael is setting up ingredients for s’mores.





	Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon my friend and I came up with: Rich being absolutely terrified of fire. This is my first time writing a fic for AO3, so please let me know what you think!

Imperfections. 

Everyone has them. I have my lisp, Heere has all that acne, and Michael has his stretch marks. But after the Squippening, which is what we decided to call it, everyone was left with more imperfections. Taking out those demonic little tic-tacs hurt like a motherfucker, and everyone was left with circuit shaped scars along parts of their nervous system. Heere and I had ours the longest, so we had the most damage, dark scar tissue staining the relatively pale flesh of my right wrist, legs, and back. Not to mention all of the burn marks that I now have to live with.

Speaking of which, that whole incident at Jake’s party didn’t just leave me with some fucking expensive plastic surgery bills and a surprisingly sympathetic new boyfriend. On top of all that, I have a crippling fear of fire. Which is why I’m now having an incredibly silent panic attack while my boy Michael is setting up ingredients for s’mores.

I never should’ve agreed to go on this stupid camping trip. There’s no wifi, we’re like a thousand miles from the nearest toilet, and I knew there was gonna be a fucking campfire. But Jake talked me into it, and I do pretty much anything he wants to do. Plus, I wanted a chance to be around my squad outside of drama club bullshit. It was our senior year after all, and we might not get a chance to be together for a while. I thought I prepared myself for it, telling myself, “It’s just a little fire,” and “Everyone knows how to control it,” in the days leading up to the trip. But apparently, that wasn’t enough for my fragile psyche. All I can do is stare at the fire like how a deer stares at a truck’s headlights, and pretend to laugh at whatever weird noise Christine just made.

“Hey, are you alright?” I hear a calm voice and feel a protective arm around my shoulder. I jump, slightly startled. I turn and look at the tall, handsome brunette man that is my boyfriend. I quickly offer my best fake smile. Shit, it’s depressing how good I am at these.

“I’m fine, Jake. I promise.” I lie, mentally cursing my inability to pronounce s’s. Jake raises one of his perfect eyebrows and frowns slightly. Fuck, I’m caught. I look down at my knees and let him pull me into a warm embrace.

“Rich and I are gonna go take a walk. I wanna show him the lake before it gets too dark.” Jake says, helping me stand up and moving his hand from my shoulder to my waist. Smooth. I shoot a couple birds at Brooke and Chloe, who decided to punctuate our dismissal with a few… graphic noises and gestures.

I mean, they aren’t wrong, but still. Rude.

Jake makes good on his promise, leading me down a narrow dirt pathway towards the big lake that our campsite is named after, Goose Pond. I dunno why we had to go all the way to Pennsylvania to go camping, I’m sure Jersey has plenty of cool lakes to camp out at. You probably can’t swim in them though, because of all the needles and pollution. Oh shit, Jake just said something. I nod.

“Haha, totally.” I say halfheartedly. Jake laughs. “What?”

“You totally just blanked out, didn’t you?”

“How dare you!” I say with mock offense, pointing an accusing finger at my boyfriend’s wonderful face. “I’ll have you know that I have the attention span of… something that has a long attention span.” I wiggle my finger for emphasis, making him laugh again.

“You are so lucky I adore you as much as I do.” He says, pulling me closer to him. I hesitate for a second, then relax into the embrace. In all honesty, I kinda like being so much shorter than Jake. I can rest my head on his shoulder without bending my neck at an ungodly angle.

“So, what were you actually talking about?” I ask. 

“I was just saying that I know that you got freaked out by the fire.” He says, calmly as ever.

“Oh.”

“You know it’s okay, right? I don’t think that you’re weak because of it.”

“Y-you don’t?” I ask. Fucking stutter.

“Of course not! To be honest, you’re probably stronger than I am.” Jake smiles and kisses my forehead, which makes me smile.

“You’re damn right I am!” I shout, grabbing my boyfriend by the back of his knees and effortlessly swooping him into a bridal carry. He laughs and wraps his arms around my shoulders for balance. I smile at him, then frown slightly. “S-sorry.”

“For what?” Jake asks, raising an eyebrow in concern.

“Making you leave,” I shrug. “I know how much you love s’mores.”

“Yeah, but I love you more, dummy.” Jake smiles that perfect smile and cups my cheek, making me face him. He closes his eyes and leans up to press his lips against mine, and wow they’re really soft. He must not chew on his lips like I do. When Jake pulls back I pout softly on the inside, but smile gently to him. “Put me down,” he says, pointing at a small strip of sand along the side of the huge lake. I do, stretching out the muscles in my arms. Jake excitedly jogs towards the beach. It seems too small to be a beach, but I don’t know what else you’d call it. He digs through the sand, obviously digging for something. I walk over to him, hands in my loose camouflaged jeans.

“Looking for buried treasure?” I ask with the same gentle smile. My cheeks are a bit red, but I dunno if that’s from the surprise kiss or it being November in Pennsylvania.

“Nah, dude. Skipper rocks.” Jake says, pausing his task to look up at me with excited eyes.

“Huh?” I ask, my face scrunching up in confusion.

“You’ve never skipped rocks before?” He asks with an oblivious smile. “My dad and I used to skip rocks on the lake by our house all the time before he left." I raise my eyebrows and tilt my head down, giving the tall jock a knowing look. “Oh, fuck.” He says, his blue eyes going wide with remorse. I love my boyfriend, but he’s not the best at thinking about what he’s saying. Great, now I’m crying. Jake rushes over to me and traps me in a tight hug. “Babe, I’m so so sorry. I’m a fucking idiot.” I’m still crying, but I laugh silently.

“Shut up, you aren’t an idiot.” I say, pressing my face against Jake’s warm chest. He smells good today. “I’m fine. I don’t need my dad, I have you. You’re all the Daddy I need.” I tease, sticking my tongue out at him.

“Ugh, don’t make this weird.” Jake says, making a face of mock disgust.

“Sorry.” I say. I’m not. “So, uh… How do you skip rocks?” 

“Alright, so first,” Jake takes a small rock out of the pile he’s made. “You have to find a smooth, flat rock. If it’s bumpy and blocky it’s gonna splash, not skip.” I nod, listening to his instructions carefully. “Then you hold the rock at about knee level, step forward, flick your wrist and…” Jake tosses his smooth flat rock, and I watch with awe as it bounces on the water four times before finally falling in. He raises his fist in triumph. “Yeah! Four points!”

“Betcha I can get five points.” I boast, cracking my knuckles and picking up one of the rocks. I follow Jake’s instructions perfectly and…

“One point…” Jake says, sympathetically.

“Shit.” I feel a familiar arm around my shoulder.

“Hey, it was literally your first try. You’ll get better.”

“Thanks.” I say, leaning on his shoulder. “You still wanna skip rocks?”

“Nah, dude. Let’s swim before we have to share it with everyone else!”

“But we left our swim trunks back at the campsite?”

“So?” Jake asks, already taking off his hoodie and tossing it to me. I shake my head and walk back to the grass to lay down the hoodie. I don’t want sand and shit getting in it. 

“Babe, you know I love you,” I say, turning back around. “But you’re- NAKED!” I cover my mouth as my face turns bright red. I am now face to face with my tall, gorgeous boyfriend’s butt. And it’s perfect. Like, it’s tan and muscular and it’s probably really soft and oh shit he’s talking again. “Huh?” I ask, looking back up at his face which I momentarily forgot he had.

“I asked if you were going to join me?” Jake asks, turning around to face me. I take a quick second to check out his front. He definitely has a quarterback body. He’s lean, but still very muscular, with a firm, taut chest, abs that can just glass, long solid thighs and… yeah. I notice the little circuitry scars on his shins and feel a twinge of guilt. I shake that thought out of my head. Jake has already forgiven me, I don’t need to beat myself up about it anymore.

“Uh, sure.” I agree, still a bit caught off-guard. I unlace my boots and peel off my tank top, tossing it in the pile with Jake’s clothes. Before I can even get my jeans off, I watch my boyfriend dive into the water gracefully. What a jock. I tug off my jeans and my weed boxers (a birthday gift from Michael) and toss them in the pile too. Now, fully nude, I run towards the water and curl up into a ball, falling into the water and splashing the brunette. I pop back up, my blonde and red hair clinging to my forehead. This water is actually pretty nice for November. I wipe my eyes and realize that my back is turned to Jake. I hear him gasp behind me and I quickly turn around. “What?” I ask. He has this really concerned look on his face and it’s freaking me out a little.

“Your back…” he says, quietly.

“Oh. Right.” I look down at the water. This is the first time Jake’s seen the scars on my back. I turn back around, not wanting to face him. Out of nowhere, I feel two strong arms around my stomach, tickling my sides gently. Not enough to make me laugh, but enough to feel a slight tingle. “Jake, don’t. I’m ugly.” I feel him kiss the dark scar tissue over and over, tracing my nervous system with his lips.

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on. I find every single thing about you absolutely stunning.” Jake kisses my neck softly. “Your freckles.” A kiss on my cheek. “Your scars.” A few more kisses on my shoulder blades. “Your burns.” A hard kiss on my left bicep. “I love you because of your imperfections. It reminds me that you’re… real.”

I turn around and wrap my legs around his waist in the water, clinging onto my boyfriend as if for dear life. Our lips meet, passionate and desperate, not chaste and innocent like before. Joyful tears spill down my cheeks as I tangle my hair Jake’s messy dark brown locks, thanking every supernatural force there ever was or wasn’t that I got lucky enough to have this beautiful human that I call my boyfriend. 

I hear cheering from the campground and know it’s because Heere and Michael started making out too. But I pretend that it’s for Jake and me, just for a second.

I’m so fucking glad I went on this camping trip.


End file.
